OCxThalia
by Tgasbg
Summary: A new son of Hades arises after Nico was slaughtered
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Meeting

Ok so I am 15 and I am a demigod, I am a son of Hades. I know, I know, you think the Greek gods aren't real but they ARE and they are scary well I am starting a bit far ahead it all started one day in school.

I sat asleep in my desk dreaming. In the dream I was standing with people I did not know one with green eyes and unkempt hair who looked 14, one with blond hair and gray eyes who looked maybe 14,and the last had black hair and what seemed to me to me clothing with a punk style and blue eyes who looked 15. I looked down at myself and I was wearing a black robe, I usual wear black clothing but I mean this was a actual robe. The talking took my attention, the one with green eyes spoke saying "Annabeth! I think someone is here" I looked around it. It was a large cavern the three would were standing are now in sleeping bags with only a dim flame lighting the area. The one with the black hair groaned, "Shut up, I wanna sleep" I laughed, it reminded me of myself, the blond and the green eyed dude shot up, I noticed they were in the same sleeping bag. They were both nude, "have you no shame?" I exclaimed. This brought the attention of the black haired one who looked at them "Well, well ,what do we have here?" the blond and the green eyed boy both shoot out and ran deep into the cave, The black haired girl asked , "whose there?" I was fading from invisibility to nothing, before I disappeared," I got out "Chris!"

I woke up and yelled out "CHICKEN WING!!!" The teacher glared at me. She looked really pissed and she said "Principals office" I trudged down the hall way towards the principal's office, when the three from my dream walked past me and the blond gasped. "She turned to the green eyed boy and whispered to him, he nodded and turned to me and said "Come with us…" I had a bad feeling with this kid around because I recognized him too, he was the kid from my dream and his companions were also from my dream. It was to perfect I saw him and his friends in a dream and now here they are (In real life and this I am paranoid) I punched him in the gut, he fell over hold his gut, both of the girls gasped and I sprinted to the nearest exit and darted out of it into the street and after running for about ten blocks I stopped and said aloud "were am I going?" I could walk home but my mother would yell at me so no. in the end I went back to the school. When I was walking back in front of me was the three of them of black haired one turned around and turned to her friends "Percy, Annabeth there he is" They all turned, and the one apparently name Percy glared at me like my teacher did. The black haired girl came towards me and I noticed how beautiful she was. She seems to approach nicely but then howled at me "

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I was extremely confused "Excuse me? She frowned though I think she was little happy "You punched Percy!!!" I just frowned, God what is up with these people, "He was acting like a asshole big deal" She grinned "Come with us" my turn to grin "Why?" she sighed and the others were shaking their heads," You are a Demigod a son of Hades." it took me a moment to think and I came up with this bitch is completely crazy "That make perfect sense" I rubbed my chin as though I was thinking the one called Annabeth's face lit up "Really" I frowned, is she this dumb? "I believe this like I believe that piss shoots laser out of tacos ass whenever a dog name Timmy masturbates to a squirrel eating a nut" They all frowned except the one with black hair who seem amused because she had a large smile on her face. The black haired one laughed forcefully I thought at first but well I didn't care she was crazy. Annabeth seemed rather angry at that comment," Fine then" She frowned and pointed up her nose. I turned my head and spat farther and more forceful then I meant, I uttered under my breath "Fuckin Prep..." Only the black haired one heard me and she grinned and mouthed 'I like the way you act' and grinned even wider. The blond stirred "Well come on" I shrugged "why not?"

We began to walk toward the outskirts of town

I could have kept walking well on but Percy and Annabeth began to complain so we shut up camp I did have a sleeping bag or anything so I went away from their little campsite to rest on a tree. Eventually I fell asleep, I woke to a girl shaking me it was the black hair girl, "Uhhh, What do you wanted chick-who-i-don't-know-the-name-of" it was dark so I did not see her facial expression "its Thalia and yours" "its Chris Gallagher" now I was fully awake I noticed that she was standing I know ,know something I should have noticed in the first place but…She was walking towards me and she tripped on a root falling right on top of me, her elbow driving into stomach. I let out a gasp. She got up fast as a cobra, "Oh I am sorry, I am sorry!!!" I got up wearily, "its okay"

A.N shoud I make another chapter with lemon?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The fun

He woke up from his sleep looking at a sexy tight ass in just panties a thong in fact. I gazed on awe struck; it was black and went deep into the crevasse. I must have let out a gasp or something because she turned around, it was Thalia, she turned at me and gasps a fake frown on her face, and she grinned and walked away without saying a word.

I went back to sleep and dreamed of Thalia and her thong. I woke with a shaking start as I look up seeing the Blond girl named Annabeth, Percy. And Thalia, they all said "Get up sleepy head!" I groaned and began to move. We broke camp and moved towards what I thought was Manhattan, I was still thinking of Thalia's sexy ass, and I shook my head, and asked "Where are we going?" The dude named Percy answered "Camp Half-Blood" I was taken aback by this "The hell is that?"Laughed, Thalia moved beside me "It is a place for demigods, like you and me".

We stopped around 6PM I thought we would move faster but Percy and Annabeth needed there quickies. And I wanted a few with Thalia or even the blond. Decided to stay in a tent this time, When I went try and go to sleep my tent flaps rusled and in came Thalia in nothing but


End file.
